


stand by our rising sun

by AstrologicalGem



Series: "hey, kid" [2]
Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: Melanie reveals a discovery she's made.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Wilford, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Series: "hey, kid" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201496
Kudos: 17





	stand by our rising sun

When Joseph Wilford gets out of bed early one morning, heading to the kitchen, he notices something. 

Melanie’s sitting on the patio, Jupiter by her feet, watching the sunrise. He smiles; she had always been sentimental, had always enjoyed the little things like that. He decides to join her, taking his cup of coffee, opening the screen door. 

“Good morning, my dear.” 

She looks over at him, looking up. “Hey.”

“You’re up early.” He takes the seat next to her, setting his coffee down. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“I was thinking about the CW-7. Bennett helped me work out a simply equation for the probability of it working, and the numbers...” she sighs. “They aren’t good. At all.”

“Which means?” He takes a sip of coffee.

Melanie looks out, staring at the sky. “There’s a very high chance that the experiment won’t work. In a best case scenario, it does nothing, and we find another way.”

“Worst case scenario?”

“The Earth freezes. All life, besides nematodes, dies. And it takes thousands of years to unthaw.”

“Jesus christ...”

Melanie takes a sip of her drink-he assumes it’s tea, of some sort, or maybe liquor. “In better terms, shit’s fucked.”

“Sounds like it.”

“But...there’s something that could give us a chance.” She takes a breath, and then continues. “We retrofit the trains. Both of them, we fit them so...I don’t know, maybe 3, 4, 5 thousand people could survive. Plus crops, and livestock...until the Earth thaws.”

He raises an eyebrow. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Since I found out there’s a 87% chance that the Earth freezes over and we all die.”

"Ah."

"Yeah." Melanie's silent, before putting her cup of tea down. "I mean, they couldn't even give any nice, round numbers for me to work with."

"When was the last time you slept?" He raises an eyebrow, looking over at her. 

"Mmm...few days ago, I think. Maybe more, I dunno..." She curls up, pulls her legs up to the chair. "I'll be fine. Don't gotta worry 'bout me..." she mumbles, resting her head on her legs. "Why're you up now, anyways?"

"I have an early meeting, figured I'd see what you were up to..." He reaches for her hand, and she lets him take it, his thumb tracing over the palm of her hand. "See how you were holding up."

She pulls her hand away, pulling it close to herself. "I'm fine. The doctors gave me the good drugs, you know that." She tries to smile, coming out as a grimace. 

"Alright. Well, if you're sure." He stands up, kissing her head, and walks back into the house. Melanie continues to sit on the porch, cradling her arm. 

\----

Ten years later, asleep in her bed, Melanie thinks about that again. Thinks about it, and pulls her legs up to her chest, the weight of Ben pressed against her back. She thinks for a minute, and everything is alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe  
> Come yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer


End file.
